Recently, the use of digital devices is rapidly increasing due to their portability, and service providers (terminal manufacturers) are competitively developing digital devices with more convenient functions in order to attract more users.
Examples of the digital devices include mobile communication terminals, smart phones, multimedia players, and portable games. The mobile communication terminals provide various functions such as phone book, game, schedulers, short message service, multimedia message service, broadcast message service, Internet service, e-mail, wake-up call, MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer-3), and digital camera.
In addition, recently, the digital device also provides a remote control function for connecting with a specific device and controlling the connected device. For example, the digital device can control media album play or volume in connection with an AV device.
The remote control function may be performed by connection with devices, and may control a device connected by a connection application.
Accordingly, in order to control a peripheral device by the digital device, a user must personally access an application providing site and download and install a remote control application in the digital device.
That is, a user of a digital device must access an application providing site, search/purchase a necessary application, and install the application in the digital device. However, this may inconvenience users that are not accustomed to a device control function.
What is therefore required is an apparatus and method for conveniently installing a necessary application in a digital device.